A Hassle Named Bennen
by KillerQueen21
Summary: *I finally updated!!!*Zack's aunt dies, and his cousin Bennen moves in with him and Dan. Will Zack and Bennen get along? Will love blossem for Bennen? Does Spence have a new test subject other than Zack?
1. Wha?

Ok, this is my first fic, so bear with me.  
  
-------  
  
Dan hung up the phone slowly, shocked by the news he had just received. He stared blank-faced at the wall, letting it all sink in. Zack walked out of the kitchen and looked at his father. "Whats wrong dad?" he said, his eyes moving from his fathers face to the phone, then back. His dad shook his head, shaking himself back into reality.  
  
"Its your Aunt," he said, still a little shocked. Zack made a face.  
  
"Which one?" he asked, recalling all of the aunts he had into his mind. Dan wet his lips.  
  
"My sister, your aunt Laura," he said slowly. Zack grew impatient.  
  
"Whats wrong with her?" he asked. Tears began to slowly well up in Dan's eyes. Zack held his breath.  
  
"She. died. She was in a car accident." Zack gasped as he stared at his father, at a loss with words. Finally, something came to his mind.  
  
"Dad, whats gonna happen to Bennen?" Zack asked, thinking of his cousin. Dan calmly looked at Zack. He inhaled deeply, and let it out in a long sigh.  
  
"She's comin' to live with us," he said, smiling slightly through his pain. Zack's jaw dropped.  
  
"Are you serious? We don't have enough room for her! I mean, I love her, but theres no room for a teenage girl here, in our appartment!" Dan tried to hush Zack.  
  
"Zack, shes your cousin. She's got no where else to go, her father left Laura when Benn was born, and Grandma Leah doesn't have a stable home! We have no choice!" Try as Dan might, Zack wasn't going to give up without a fight.  
  
"But we CANT take her dad! Lifes already strange enough as it is!" Dan started to get angry with his sons behavior.  
  
"Zack, shes staying. That's all there is to it." With that, he turned and left, heading off to the store. Zack watched him leave, dumbfounded. When he was gone, he picked up the phone and dialed.  
  
"Cam? Get Spence and come over here, I got a lot to tell you guys," he said to Cam. Cam hung up and called Spence. Zack sat down at the couch in the living room, and stared at the ceiling, waiting for his friends to arrive.  
  
Not too long after, they did. The two walked into the apartment, Spence with his equipment, hoping this would be another 'Zack File', and Cam with his cell at hand. When they noticed the look on Zack's face as they sat down, they could tell he had nothing but 'dreaded' news.  
  
"Whats up Zack man?" Cam asked, his usual award winning grin faded a little on his face. Spence nodded.  
  
"My Aunt died," Zack said, his eyes not looking down from the ceiling. Cam and Spence looked at each other.  
  
"Oh man. Zack, I'm sorry," Spence said comfortingly. Zack looked down at them.  
  
"That's not even the worst part," he said, his eyes growing big. The two looked at him like he was crazy, but waited for what he was about to say. He inhaled and sighed, like his father had, before he went on. "My cousin Bennen is moving in with us. Here, with me, and my dad. In this apartment." The two looked at eachother again, then back to Zack, with confused looks.  
  
"Wow man. I'm, really sorry." Cam said, shrugging his shoulders. Zack looked at them, his eyes bulging.  
  
"Guys! Can you imagine a fourteen year old girl, who I DO NOT get along with very well, moving in with me and my dad?!" he practically screamed to the two. They both leaned back, shocked by Zack. Zack stood up and paced around the room, while continuing to rant. "Not to mention the DOG she has, who's most likely going to move in also, and girls take up so much room! And they hog the bathroom, and talk about stuff in their sleep!" he said, making him seem like a kindergarten boy, who thinks girls have cooties. Cam and Spence looked at eachother with raised eyebrows, both thinking that Zack was making too much of a big deal out of this. Zack looked at them for support, but was not fortunate enough to get it.  
  
"Uh, Zack, maybe you need to have an opened mind about this. I mean, who knows? Maybe she possesses the same unique powers that you do. She is family you know," Spence said, always open for research. Cam grinned.  
  
"Yeah, and maybe she'll be able to help you with your love life. Ya know, give you a, 'Womans View'," he said through a laugh. Zack glared at him.  
  
"I don't think so," he said coldly. "In my opinion, all she is is a hassle. A hassle named Bennen."  
  
-------  
  
Ok! Thats it for now, but theres more to come! 


	2. Bringing her Home

Ok, next chapter.  
  
-------  
  
"Zack, stop fidgeting. Your acting like a child." Zack looked at his father, who had a big smile plastered to his face. He looked over at Cam and Spence, who also wore smiles. He turned back and sighed as he waited.  
  
"Flight 22-3, non stop from London, England has landed. Passengers at gate 12," the woman over the loud speaker said with a peppy tone.  
  
"That's her flight," Dan said, getting excited. After a mere two minutes, which seemed more like two hours to Zack, a girl with long, dark brown hair in ringlets stepped out of the terminal, her dark eyes alive with excitement. She scanned the crowd, waiting. "There she is," Dan said, walking over to her. Cam looked at Zack.  
  
"THAT'S your cousin?" he asked, grinning. Zack shrugged.  
  
"Yeah," he said, as dramatically as ever. Cam and Spence walked over to her, and Zack just sort of slowly slid his way over. Bennen smiled at the four of them all.  
  
"Its so great to see you Benn. You've grown up so much," Dan said kindly. She smiled at him and gave him a hug.  
  
"Thanks Uncle Dan," she said, through a thick British accent. "Zack!" she said, hugging Zack tightly. Zack was shocked, but hugged back anyway.  
  
"Nice seeing you too Benn," he said slowly. "Um, this is Spence and Cam," he said, introducing the two of them.  
  
"Hi," she said with a smile. They both smiled at her back.  
  
"Well, come on, lets go get your things," Dan said, grabbing Bennen's carry- on that she set on the floor. They all walked over to the baggage claim area, Spence and Cam full of questions for Bennen, and Zack bringing up the rear.  
  
They reached the luggage claim in no time. Zack waited by the gates, while the other three went over to help Bennen with her things. 'She's already started to take over my life,' Zack thought, as he watched both Cam and Spence fight over who got to carry the bigger bag. Benn was paying no attention to them though; her eyes were wandering around the airport. She had a look on her face as if she had never been to one in her life. Zack rolled his eyes and figured she was just trying to look cute. Her eyes landed upon him and she smiled, but Zack merely nodded.  
  
After all of her bags were in the hand of someone, (the biggest one in Dan's, who broke the other two up,) the five of them walked to the Pet Center, to pick up Bennens dog. Bennen ran ahead, anxious to see him again.  
  
"Awe, there you are Pulitzer," she said, looking over a counter to a black lab in a kennel. She reached into the pocket of her striped corduroy flares and pulled out a slip of paper, and handed it to the woman behind the counter. The woman smiled and brought the medium sized kennel out, setting it down beside Bennen. Bennen kneeled down and opened the latch, so that she could pet the dog.  
  
"Pulitzer?" Zack said, grinning a bit. Bennen smiled at him and nodded.  
  
"Yes, Pulitzer. It's short for William Randolph Pulitzer the 3rd. You know, the old New York newspaper owner? Created 'The World'? Was beaten by the Newsboys of New York in 1899?" she said, still smiling. Zack raised his eyebrows and nodded bluntly. Spence however, smiled brightly.  
  
"You've seen Newsie?" Benned laughed and nodded.  
  
"It's my favorite movie!" she said, and Spence, happy he had an edge on Cam, grinned wickedly at him. Cam rolled his eyes with a sigh. Dan walked over and picked up Pulitzers kennel with much effort and headed for the exit.  
  
"We better get goin' then, I'm sure Benn want's a little rest from her flight."  
  
"Acctually, I'm fine Uncle Dan. I was hoping Zack might show me around a bit," Bennen said, looking pleadingly at Zack. Zack opened his mouth to protest, but Dan cut him off.  
  
"That is a great idea, isn't it boys? You can show Benn the school, the park, and, uh, all the other exciting things around here," he said, smiling broadly. Cam and Spence nodded, and Zack, looking sultry, shrugged.  
  
They all piled into the mini van outside the airport, Bennen in the middle of Cam and Spence, bombarded by questions, and Zack in the front with his dad. Dan looked at Zack when he was sure the otehrs weren't listening.  
  
"Zack, make and effort. Your cousin is in a very hard time in her life, she needs all the support she can get." Zack looked out the window.  
  
"She doesn't want my support, she wants my life," he muttered under his breath. Dan sighed.  
  
"The least you can do is try."  
  
-------  
  
Sorry it took so long, I'm trying. 


End file.
